The present invention relates to a puzzle, game, or amusement device of the type involving rearrangement of the cubes into a rectangular parallelepiped in different ways to provide different pre-determined visual formats formed by the exposed faces of the cubes. While many such devices which involve rearrangeable cubes have been described in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,795, the present invention has many unique differences and advantages thereover as will be apparent from the description which follows.